


Be A Good Boy

by Naughtyplier



Category: Game Grumps, Ninja Sex Party - Fandom, Starbomb (Band), markiplier - Fandom
Genre: Aftercare, BDSM, Blow Jobs, Cock Rings, Edging, M/M, Master/Slave, Punishment, Restraints, Riding Crops
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-22
Updated: 2016-09-22
Packaged: 2018-08-16 16:38:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8109769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Naughtyplier/pseuds/Naughtyplier





	

“What did I tell you about being a good boy for Master Mark?” Danny whines, desperately wanting his lover to make him cum. He stands there up against the wall completely naked, hands tied to restraints attached to the wall with a cock ring around his long, hard, throbbing erection.

“You said if I didn’t cum for a month that you would reward me, Master.” He whimpers at the pulsing of his cock. He’s been on edge for about 45 minutes, and Master denies to make him cum.

“And what did I catch you doing last night, baby boy?” Master starts stroking Danny’s cock excruciatingly slow, and drones vociferously. 

“Mmmmm Master…please make me cum.” Mark whips him with the crop that is in his right hand on his thigh and Danny flinches as he feels the sting. 

“Answer my question! What did I catch you doing last night?!” He whips him across the chest, making Danny’s cock ache even more.

“You caught me doing things that good boys shouldn’t do, Master.” Danny says and whimpers as his cock twitches.

“What kind of things did Master catch you doing? Hm?”

“Mmmmm Master, please just make me cum!” Danny begs, and his thighs start quivering.

“Mmm. Master loves seeing his baby beg like a sweet boy.” He caresses Danny’s face and then whips Danny’s chest again. 

“But you have not been a sweet boy. Answer Master.” Mark circles his index finger around Danny’s tip making his knees go weak.

“Master caught me touching my big boy parts and fingering myself.”

“That’s right. And good, sweet little boys don’t do that. They let their masters take care of that for them. But you couldn’t wait one more day, could you, you naughty boy?” Mark digs his nails down Danny’s chest slowly, leaving scratches. 

“Master is angry, and disappointed in his sweet boy, because he’s now a naughty boy. And what does Master do when his boy is naughty?” Master starts rubbing Danny’s dick again, a little faster this time, and Danny groans loudly.

“Master punishes his boy. I’m sorry Master, I’m sorry!” He says between pants, and Mark stops stroking him.

“Now what lesson have we learned?” Mark kisses and bites Danny’s neck.

“Ahhh! To go to Master when his sweet boy is feeling naughty. Because it is Master’s job to please his baby boy.” Danny looks at him with pleading eyes, hoping Master will finally help him release his load.

“That’s right. Will you be a good boy for Master from now on?”

“Yes, Master I will be good!” Mark gets down on his knees and looks up at his sweet handsome boy.

“Good. Now does my sweet boy want to cum now?” Mark kisses around the base of his cock.

“Mmmmm!!!!! Yes, Master yes! Please make boy cum, please!” Mark starts rubbing the shaft of his lover’s cock and lapping his tongue over the tip. Danny starts screaming in pleasure, feeling his Master’s soft, plump lips around his cock, bobbing his head up and down, rubbing his shaft in twisting motions. 

“Master, I’m cumming!” Danny moans loudly as his climax creeps up on him. His body starts shaking, his hips buckling. The warm feeling in his abdomen only getting hotter.

“Be a good boy and release your hot load in Master’s mouth. Maybe he will give you a taste after.” He starts sucking again and Danny soon after moans and groans loudly and releases and fills his lover’s mouth with his cum. Mark comes back up to the taller man’s face, and kisses him, letting some of Dan’s cum into his mouth.

“How was that baby?” Danny, out of breath and speechless just nods his head. Mark unties Danny, wraps him up in a blanket and carries him to the couch.

“Cuddles, ice cream and Netflix love?” Mark says. Danny snuggles up to his lover and smiles. Mark kisses Dan tenderly and smiles back.

“Just this for now, Markimoo.” He nuzzles his head into Mark’s chest.

“I love you Danny baby.”

“I love you too, Markimoo.”


End file.
